5 Ways Michael Shows Sun He Loves Her
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: Some early-series drabble about Michael and Sun. Fluffy-fluff ensues. My first lost fanfic, so im excited!


I.

Michael weaved his way around the wreakage as he dragged his son and his son's dog toward the Korean woman sitting under an airplane wing. He ignored his sons protests and the dog's barking as he stopped in front of her.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her. Sun looked up from her pruning of a potted plant to see what he wanted.

"Look, I wanted to...thank you," Michael motioned to himself, then to Sun. He thought she couldn't understand him, even though, secretly, she understood perfectly. "For watching my boy," he pointed to Walt, "while I was away," he motioned to the jungle.

Sun said something in Korean. Probably "Your welcome".

"Anyway, I wanted you to have this," Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of aloe sunscreen. He found it in the wreckage yesterday, and thought this was a proper way to thank Sun for being so helpful. He held it out for her to take.

Sun shook her head, babbling in Korean. She wasn't going to accept the gift.

"No, no," Michael held out the sunscreen further, "I _want_ you to have it," he motioned to himself then to her again.

Sun shook her head more and began to move away from him, but Michael took her lightly by the wrist so she wouldn't move away any further. He pressed the sunscreen into her open palm, and closed her fingers around it so she had to take it. Sun merely stared at his hand that held her fingers so gently.

"I _want _you to take it," Michael insisted again, and he let go of her hand.

Sun looked down at the bottle, then up at Michael. She thanked him in Korean.

Michael smiled and nodded before turning around and dragging his son and dog back to the tent.

II.

Sun checked around the caves to make sure that nobody was around before picking up a few of her plants and making her way over to Michael.

"Michael?" Sun approached him tenatively. Michael looked up from his drawing to see Sun carrying two large, leafy plants in her arms.

He smiled, "Hey Sun."

She looked a little sheepish, "I need help with pruning these plants. It's lonely work, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to..."

"Oh, sure, sure!" Michael quickly threw aside his drawing and made room for Sun to sit beside him.

"Thank you," Sun said gratefully before lightly setting down the plants in front of them and sitting down next to him. "I would ask Jin, but he is out fishing," she glanced to her left and saw him and Charlie retreat down the path towards the beach carrying fishing poles.

"Oh, it's no problem," Michael insisted, pulling a pot towards him. "What do I have to do?"

Sun explained about how he had to just pull off the brown, dead leaves, and Michael soon got the gist of it.

Over the next 15 minutes, Sun and Michael chatted while they worked, talking about her plants, Walt, and what it was like back home. They were enjoying each other's company.

During a quiet spell, Sun noticed Michael just looking at her and smiling. "What?" she asked him, chuckling slightly.

Michael shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I kinda like the fact that I'm the only one who knows that you speak English."

Sun scrunched her eyebrows, "Really? Why?"

Michael shook his head and turned back to his plant, "I guess it just feels like we have our own secret language or something. It's kind've cool," He looked back up at her and smiled.

Sun smiled too, "Yeah, a secret language that basically everyone on this island can speak."

Michael chuckled, "Exactly."

III.

"Hey Michael,"

Michael looked up from working on his raft to see Sun standing alone under a nearby tree, hugging herself. He jumped down and walked over to her.

"Hey Sun. What's up?" Michael wiped his sweaty forehead and grabbed his water bottle from the cooler next to her, taking a swig.

"Nothing much. I was hoping to see Jin here, but I guess he's over by the caves," she looked down dejectedly. She hated having Jin mad at her.

Michael looked at her sadly, "Come on Sun, he'll come around. Just give him time," he insisted. He hated seeing Sun so upset.

His words didn't comfort her. Instead she bowed her head and screwed up her eyes, trying to hide the tears that were flowing freely down her face.

Michael set down his water and walked closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder consolingly. "Sun, please don't cry. It's gonna be all right. You know it is."

Sun sniffled and wiped away a tear, "Yes, I know. It's just hard."

"Yeah," Michael looked down. They were quiet for a second, and Michael's hand still rested on Sun's shoulder.

"If you want, you can teach me how to say 'hey you stupid idiot, go talk to your wife!' in Korean,"

Sun laughed; a happy, relaxed laugh that made Michael smile. She had stopped crying, and he silently took his hand off of her shoulder.

"I don't think that is necessary," Sun wiped away a stray tear and smiled up at Michael.

"You sure?" He asked with all seriousness, but his smile gave him away. She laughed again.

"Yes, I am sure," all of her tears were gone now, "But thank you."

"Sure," Michael smiled before turning back to work on his raft again.

IV.

Michael glanced around the camp until he saw Sun sitting alone in her tent, folding laundry. He made his way over to her.

"Hey Sun," Michael smiled and sat down next to her. Sun looked up from her clothes and smiled at him.

"Hello Michael," she said pleasantly, "Happy to be back?"

"Yeah, yeah it's good to be back," Michael looked down and nodded his head.

"How is your arm?" Sun pointed to his arm that was held up by a sling.

"Oh, yeah it's fine," Michael looked at his hurt arm, "It's feeling a lot better today."

Sun smiled and turned back to her laundry.

"Listen," Michael started, and Sun looked up again, "I was just talking to Kate today, and she mentioned that you lost your wedding ring for a bit while we were gone."

Sun set her right hand on her heart, remembering how terrified she had been when there was no wedding band on her finger. She never wanted to feel that scared again.

"She said how scared you were after that you were going to lose it again, so I thought up a solution." Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick brown string.

Sun took the string and examined it. She looked up at Michael curiously.

"It's leather; the strongest there is." Michael pointed out.

"What is it for?" Sun asked.

"For when you travel, or work with your hands. Put the ring on it and tie it around your neck, like a necklace," Michael explained. "Rose gave me the idea. She said she did the same thing with Bernard's ring when they traveled."

Sun looked absolutely delighted, "Oh! This is wonderful, thank you!" Sun leapt forward and hugged Michael thankfully around the shoulder that wasn't wrapped in a sling. Michael awkwardly patted her on the back.

"My pleasure," Michael said after she let go.

V.

Sun walked into the small kitchen of the hatch and saw Michael trying to wash the dishes with one arm in a sling. He was obviously having troubles. She quickly walked up to the sink and began to help him.

"Oh, you don't have to. I'm fi-" Michael suddenly jumped as he dropped a plate on the floor. He laughed. "...actually, on second thought, it might be better if you helped me out a bit."

Sun smiled, "That's why I'm here."

Sun scrubbed the dishes clean while Michael dried them. It was the easiest job that could be done with one hand. Both were silent for several minutes while they worked, until Michael noticed something.

"Nice bracelet," Michael noted to Sun. Sun looked down at her wrist and smiled.

"Thank you. I found it about a month ago in the wreckage," she explained, pouring soap into the sink filled with water.

"Yeah. My mother had a bracelet like that," Sun looked up at his use of past tense.

Michael figured out what she was thinking, "Oh no, shes still alive." he insisted, and Sun smiled with relief. "She used to own one like it, I'm saying. She swore she would give it to the woman best suited for me." Michael went silent for a second, and Sun looked up at him sadly.

"Walt's mother?" she asked quietly.

Michael just dried a bowl. Sun knew that meant yes.

They both went quiet for a time. They finished up the dishes, and Michael was about to walk away, when Sun stopped him. She held him back by his good arm.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was personal."

Michael shook his head, "Aw, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." He smiled reassuringly.

Sun let go of his arm, but still looked worried. She just silently looked down, not saying a word.

Michael walked towards the door, but stopped. He turned around, and saw Sun just standing there, looking dejectedly at the floor.

"She gave it to the wrong woman if you ask me."

Sun looked up at Michael, but he had already turned and walked around the corner, out of sight.

* * *

_Please R&R, if you don't mind. I really want to know what you guys think:) Also, I apologize if some of my second season info is inaccurate. I haven't watched 2nd season in a REALLY long time (sorry. im trying to catch up, so dont worry)_


End file.
